Ikanaide!
by Yumi Lucky
Summary: "Lorsque le festival s'achèvera, ce sera du pareil au même Je savais qu'une nuit interminable viendrait Cependant, tu sembles plus séduisant que d'habitude, Et je ne regarde que ça" voila c'est juste un petit extrait car c'est song-fic et donc la chanson sur laquelle elle est écrite s'appelle Ikanaide qui veut dire Ne pars pas voila en espérant que ça vous plaira


J'espère que cette song-fic vous plaira ^ ^

* * *

« Ce n'est rien » dis-je pourtant ce n'était pas rien, tu m'as abandonné tu est parti pour _elle _et ça me fait mal ! Tout ça parce que _elle_ ressemble a celle que tu aimer enfant.

« tu est sur?tu as pas l'air bien ero-cook

- Non, tout va bien juste une Lady qui veut de te toi ça paraît surréaliste ! » fis-je en souriant et riant alors qu'au fond mon cœur se déchire un peu te retourne après m'avoir sourit et t'en vas j'ai mal !

_"Ce n'est rien" dis-je et je referme ma bouche  
En vérité, je veux arrêter mes jambes en quelque sorte  
Cependant, puisque tu marches rapidement droit devant moi,  
Je ne regarde que ça_

on est a l'aéroport tout le monde est la pour te dire au revoir toi et ta _femme_ partait en lune de miel au caraïbe, je ne peut m'empêcher d'être jaloux mais ne le montre pas.

« t'as de la chance » murmurais-je sans faire attention tu te tourne vers moi et me lance un sourire carnassier, tu pense que je suis jaloux de toi?ça me fait rire je suis jaloux d'_elle_ !

« un jour peut être auras tu cette chance ero-cook » tu part après un dernier au revoir en_ la_ tenant par la taille, les autres me regarde ils savent, ils ont compris mais pas toi.j'ai envie de courir après toi je voit l'avion s'envoler et murmure doucement « Ne par pas »

_Tu montes dans le dernier vol, tu me laisses  
Je commence à courir, le sol se décale lentement  
Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer mais je veux vraiment te le dire  
__「__Ne pars pas__」_

je suis devant la télévision une bouteille de saké a la main, je sais que l'alcool ne résout pas tout les problème mais la sa m' jour défile mais je ne bouge pas j'ai tellement envie de pleurer mais je ne le fait pas je me retiens j'ai envie de t'appeler et dire « Ne pars pas ! Reviens et quitte _la_ !»

_Tu me laisses, disparaissant dans la distance  
La nuit s'écroule, je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir  
Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer, mais je veux vraiment te le dire  
__「__Ne pars pas__」_

je regarde le monde vivre, dire que Luffy a réussi a me traîner ici et tu est la avec _elle_ souriant légèrement...la nuit sera est tellement beau pendant tout le festival je ne fais que te regarder tout en gardant mon ''masque'' de coureur de jupon._Lorsque le festival s'achèvera, ce sera du pareil au même__Je savais qu'une nuit interminable viendrait__Cependant, tu sembles plus séduisant que d'habitude,__Et je ne regarde que ça__  
___

le temps passe tout est comme avant a peu de choses près que j'ai revêtu un nouveau ''masque'' celui qui fait croire a tout le monde que je vais ''bien''. Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi tout me paraît sombre, je si un jour j'irais mieux. Je passé près d'un lampadaire et regarde mon ombre alors qu'une autre apparaît je regarde a coter de moi et ne voit rien, d'espérer que tu soit la.

_Seul le temps passe, me prenant avec lui  
Le chemin de retour est sombre cependant, je me demande si ça ira tout seul  
Les lampadaires m'éclairent, faisant sortir les ombres  
Je suis tout seul_

je te voit en face de moi tu me sourit et aller me dire quelque chose quand_ elle_ t'appel tu te retourne et t'en vas je commence a pleurer et te dit « Ne part pas ! » tu te retourne vers moi et me dit « trop tard ». je me réveille en sursaut je veut tout te dire mais j'ai peur et dans le silence de la chambre je murmure « ne pars pas »

_Tu me laisses, disparaissant dans la distance  
Encore une fois, la nuit se répand parfaitement  
Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer, mais je veux vraiment te le dire  
__「__Ne pars pas__」_

depuis que tu est parti pour ta lune de miel ce ''rêve'' me hante, je regarde par la fenetre et voit la nuit recouvrir le ciel de son manteau sombre, je ne doit pas pleurer, je ne doit pas pleurer, pourquoi mes joue sont humide ?

_Tu me laisses, disparaissant dans la distance  
Encore une fois, la nuit me submerge parfaitement  
Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer, mais je veux vraiment te le dire  
__「__Ne pars pas__」 _

quelqu'un sonne a la porte malgré mon état j'y vais et te voit, tu me regarde étonné.

«Sanji ...

-oh c'est toi marimo

-qu'es ce que tu as?pourquoi tu pleure ? »

oui c'est vrai je pleure et d'un seul coup tout les moment passer avec toi me revienne, nos dispute, nos rire, nos petit combat je ne peut m'empêcher de rire doucement.

« ce n'est rien

je me souvient de la dernière fois que je t'es dit ça et je me remet a pleurer et pense...

« Ne pars pas

-Hein?! »

mince je l'est dit alors autant tout dire non?et alors que tu me regarde de plus en plus surpris au fil de mon récit je te voit me regarder tristement.  
« tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime Zoro

-Sanji moi aussi je t'aime

-q-quoi ? Et Tashigi ?tu..tu..

-je penser l'aimait et puis de toute façons elle ma tromper avec un certain smoker alors on vas divorcer »

je ne put me retenir, mes jambes me porte plus alors je tombe au sol en pleurant et toi tu me prend dans t'es bras en disant « je ne te quitterais plus jamais promit »

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus?vous avez des conseil ? alors une petite review pour me le dire ^ ^ ah et le lien pour la chanson est sur mon profil!


End file.
